Child Rescue
by Lewen
Summary: Incomplete/abandoned. Mulder recounts to Scully the unusual things that happened on his last ditch. set anywhere in seasons 4-6


  
CHILD RESCUE - ROUGH WIP  
  
  
I was told that this facility was vulnerable during a brief window while the system  
was backing up or something. So I got in easily, but leaving undetected was going to  
be difficult. All the information I had received about this endeavor, so far had been correct  
from the codes for the doors to the location of the records room.  
  
Their filing system was hard to decipher, so I was caught unaware when I found myself   
surrounded by for guards with automatic rifles pointed at my head. I raised my hands over  
my head and slowly turned around. Roughly, they shoved me into the wall and removed my  
weapon. As they pat down my legs for other concealed weapons, a small tendril of smoke  
wafted into the room followed by its grizzled owner.  
  
One of the guards handed him my gun and unconcerned tucked he into his coat pocket.  
  
"Mr. Mulder." He addressed me, taking a drag from his ever-present Morley. "I'm  
beginning the think we should hire you as a security consultant since you've always been kind   
enough to point out the flaws in our security systems." He then dismissed the guards with a nod of his head.  
  
As they left the room the Bastard levels my own gun at me and put out his cigarette.   
"Let's take a walk, Fox." He said gesturing toward the door with my gun. He guided  
me down a wide sterile hallway with a firm grasp on my elbow and the gun pressed to my side.  
  
A plan of escape refused to form, "perhaps he'll confess his plan and leave to die and   
* then * a plan will come to me, like in the Bond movies," I thought desperately.  
  
He abruptly stopped our progress in front of one of the doors that lined the hall. He cocked   
his head listening. Then I heard it too. Screeching voices. Children.  
  
He released my elbow and dug a keycard from his pocket. He held it out to me  
and gestured to the handleless door with the gun. "If you would be so kind." I gave him a   
suspicious look. "It's not a scheduled stop but I'm sure you'll find it interesting." He insisted.  
  
I snatched to card from his hand and swiped it. The door slid open and he nudged me into the room   
with my gun. "I trust you will not misbehave in front of the children, Fox," He whispered as he concealed  
the gun in his pocket and took back the keycard. The door slid close behind us.  
  
When the door had opened the squabbling from the room became silent. The children stared at us   
like deer caught in the headlights, frozen in their position fighting over some object, half-crawling over  
the knee-high nursery table and pulling hair.  
  
When CSM directed his attention toward the startled little girls in identical overalls, they scramble  
to line up in front of him for review.  
  
The first child appeared to be about 8 years old. A stout girl with rosy cheeks with  
a riot of mahogany curls. Her face was expressionless by her violet eyes focused  
a look of cold contempt at the CSM.  
  
The second girl was Emily. I know it wasn't really Emily but she was amazingly like her  
but older. Six, I think. She had a sweet smile on her face while she rocked on her heels   
concealing the object they were fighting over behind her back.  
  
The last girl was a bird-like little thing. Skinny and delicate with her white-blonde  
hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes darted about the  
room fidgeted with the clasps of her overalls, looks as if at any moment she would fly away.  
  
As I watched the girls CSM paced in front, scrutinizing them. "Where's the baby?"  
He barked.  
  
The two oldest girls were as silent as stones by the little blondes eyes kept  
glancing to the toy box against the wall. As he walked over to investigate, he  
issued a warning glance at me. The group caught this and now their interest was  
focused on me as mine was earlier focused on them.  
  
CSM threw the lid of the toy chest open. It contained nothing but toys, but then  
the toys moved. He reached into the toys and pulled out a toddler by the back of  
her overalls like she were a prize bass, spilling the toys she was hiding under  
onto the floor.  
  
He shifted his hold on her so she couldn't wriggle by grasping her under her arms.   
She stopped struggling to peek up at him with her big green eyes through the bangs   
of her short mop of wavy brown hair. A smile twitched at his lips as he settled her on  
his hip and walked back the group to address them again.  
  
When he set the baby on her feet in front of the oldest girl and straightened to  
reprimand them for their noise, The oldest girl screamed "NOW!" and pulled the  
baby behind her. The Emily hurled the white object she was holding at his face.  
The oldest girl and the little blonde stepped forward and hooked a heel behind his ankles  
and shoved his chest. Down he went hitting his head against the wall,  
knocking him unconscious. The three of them pounced on his like a pack of  
scavengers going through his pockets.  
  
The oldest girl found his cigarettes and ground them into the floor with her heel in disgust.  
The blonde found my weapon and handed it to me like it was a dead rat while Emily found   
the keycard and held it aloft with a squeal.  
  
She rushed to the door and swiped the card. She clapped her hands in excitement when the  
door slid open as the other girls finished their task of tying CSM with bits of slinky and jump  
rope. The oldest girl took the baby's hand to lead her out the door followed by the little blonde.  
Before she exited the looked up at me and asked, "Coming?"  
  
I nodded and stepped over the prone CSM and followed them out the door.  
  
  
  



End file.
